


Christmas Promise

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Glee
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Blaine and Kurt's first christmas together and Blaine is super nervous about how Kurt will take his present, what has he bought him? And how will Kurt react? Klaine indulgance, major Klaine Christmas indulgance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Promise

Blaine sat at the island in the kitchen, his steaming mug of hot chocolate, cream and marshmallows sitting in front of him, watching as his gorgeous boyfriend moved around the kitchen with a grace that, despite knowing Kurt for a year and three months - not that he was counting or anything - still stunned him.

Kurt was singing various Christmas carols. Some Blaine would join in with, Baby Its Cold Outside, for example, though he still cringed at the amazing levels of obliviousness - seriously who asks someone to sing that song with them in the way he had if he didn't have feelings for them - and thoughtlessness - he had asked Kurt to sing that song, gotten close to him so many times, flirted and then just thanked him. Idiot.

But mainly he was just humming along and enjoying listening to Kurt while he watched him work. Luckily Kurt was used to this 'intense watching thing' that Blaine liked to do as he had phrased it. At first he had been incredibly self conscious, telling Blaine that it was as though he could feel Blaine's eyes on him like a weight. But Blaine had the habit of just watching Kurt when they were in the same room together that Kurt had become used to it, he had even admitted a few weeks ago that he enjoyed it now, it was like wearing a security blanket, no matter where he went in a room he could still feel Blaine's eyes on him.

Of course their friends teased them about it, especially the Warblers when they met up with them, the New Directions lot spent that much time around them they had gotten as used to it as Kurt had, plus with the daily changing issues that went through the group Blaine's intense Kurt watching was something that was quickly swept under the rug, only to be brought out in moments of teasing, generally by Puck. But the Warblers who had had front row seats for Blaine's idiocy, apparently the pot had reached $2,500 on when Blaine would click onto the fact that he liked Kurt, but also who had seen Blaine with the few other boyfriends he had had, well they were a little shocked by the intensity Blaine showed with Kurt. He hadn't realised that they had gone silent when he and Kurt had met them in a restaurant and they had watched him watch Kurt all the way to the bathroom before he had turned to carry on conversation. Instead he had turned and found all of them staring at him silently with various levels of raised eyebrows, amusement, aww faces and creeped out faces.

The teasing had doubled when Blaine's 'Kurt radar' kicked in when his boyfriend had stepped out the bathroom and he automatically turned to watch him walking back.

So he might have this intense staring thing going on, that had unfortunately caused Mr Hummel to give him more than a few glares when he had caught him doing it, and after she had gotten over her worried looks Carole to give him the 'awww isn't it so cute' look whenever she caught him doing it. But he was more than content as he sat in the Hudmul's - it was on a plaque Finn had made in woodwork beside the inside of the door - kitchen on Christmas eve watching Kurt pottering about getting the meal ready for this evening and what he could get done tonight for tomorrow, listening to the Christmas carols and just absorbing his boyfriends presence. While his present burnt a hole in his trouser pocket.

"Oh my god it is freezing out there! Kurt that smells amazing can I have something to eat now, I'm starving!" Finn's voice proceeded him into the kitchen, red cheeked and grinning. "Oh hey dude! I owe you so many thank you's! I got an hour long make out session with Rachel because of you," Finn beamed upon seeing Blaine, clapping him on the back. Blaine grinned back glad that they had gotten over their 'I'm feeling threatened by you' 'what's your problem' stage, if nothing else it made it easier considering how often he was around the house.

"Do I even want to know?" Burt asked as he flipped on the kettle.

"Blaine gave me some advise on what to get Rachel for Christmas, she loved it!" Finn beamed.

"So you can help my brother find his girlfriend a present easily, but spend weeks freaking out about what to get me?" Kurt said amused as Blaine spluttered.

"I am going to kill Wesley," he groaned.

"Actually it was David who let that little gem slip, he naturally panicked right afterwards for me not to tell you, but I couldn't resist. What did you get me?" Kurt grinned, widening his eyes in a way he knew Blaine found hard to resist. Except that Blaine wanted to be no where near Kurt when he found out what Blaine had bought him, he was too nervous.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out, Finn I'm putting this in your care, he doesn't get his hands on it until tomorrow morning," Blaine slid the long thin, wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it over to Finn, who's face became so serious you would think he was taking charge of the Olympic torch. Which was exactly why Blaine was handing it to him.

"Don't worry dude, he won't get it till tomorrow," Finn nodded seriously.

"That's cheating!" Kurt growled throwing the tea towel at Blaine.

"You think I don't know you'll be trying to unwrap it as soon as I'm out the door?" Blaine laughed catching the tea towel.

"Frankenteen isn't going to let that out of his sight now! And he's probably going to stick it in his secret place tonight, which I have a horrible suspicion is his sock draw!" Kurt huffed.

"Frankenteen?" Burt and Blaine asked confused while Finn yelped "How did you find out?"

"Oh gross Finn! Seriously I will not try and steal it from your room, do not put my present in your sock draw!" Kurt complained loudly.

"Woah, wait! What the heck is Frankenteen?" Burt interrupted before Finn could respond.

"Finn is. Frankenstein's monster, teenager, Frankenteen," Kurt said impatiently. "If I get one whiff of socks on my present I'm shredding the body warmers!"

"You wouldn't!" Finn gripped the edges of the body warmer he was wearing as though Kurt was going to rip it off him right there. Burt and Blaine meanwhile were snickering at the nickname.

"I would! One whiff!" Kurt crossed his arms.

"I won't put it in there," Finn said quickly.

"I'll have to tell your mother that one," Burt chuckled.

"You're still not forgiven," Kurt huffed smacking Blaine's arm before he went back to pottering around the kitchen, and Blaine just smiled and went back to his watching. Burt watched the two of them as he gave a few sips to his coffee before shaking his head and leaving, it still freaked him out a little watching his son's boyfriend watching his son so…intently but he couldn't saythat the kid wasn't good for Kurt and that he didn't clearly love him. Kurt had been practically glowing and looked as though he could walk on water since he and Blaine had gotten together.

"I'll see you boxing day right?" Kurt asked with a small pout, his hands absently tugging and stroking at Blaine's coat lapels as his glasz eyes scanned Blaine's face. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist holding the taller boy against him contently just absorbing the heat from him and breathing in his scent.

"Of course you will, I'll need to thank you for what is likely an expensive present that you really shouldn't have spent so much on me for," Blaine grinned nuzzling behind Kurt's ear.

"You know me too well," Kurt snickered. "Are you sure you can't call Wesley and tell him that you got snowed in here?" he asked hopefully.

"No I can't love, I want to believe me. Maybe we can spend Christmas together next year?" Blaine asked hopefully pulling back to meet glasz eyes.

"I guess I can wait till next year," Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and tugged him forwards. Blaine eagerly met him, pressing their lips together, sinking into the taste, feel and scent of Kurt. God he could never get enough of this, enough of the feel of Kurt pressing against him, of feeling his lips moving against his own, enough of the feeling of Kurt's fingers tangling with his curls and tugging lightly the moment that Blaine's tongue pressed inside his mouth.

He loved this reaction from the taller teen, the light tug of his fingers, before a few moments later he would press tighter against Blaine when his tongue brushed over the roof of his mouth. When he nipped Kurt's bottom lip the fingers in his hair would tighten enough to sting slightly.

"I don't want you to go," Kurt pouted against his lips. Blaine gently kissed him, managing to get rid of the pout for a little bit.

"I don't want to go, but I promised Wes," Blaine sighed. Not adding his nerves wouldn't allow him to stick around for when Kurt opened his present, hopefully none sock draw stunk up.

"Call me tomorrow?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Call me after you open your present," Blaine said instead.

"Are you worried?" Kurt asked. Damn, as much as he watched Kurt, the teen knew him and knew how to read him with one look!

"No," Didn't mean he couldn't try denial.

"I'm sure I'll love it!" Kurt smiled that small, shy smile that turned Blaine's knees to jelly. It was that look that reminded Blaine that Kurt was in love with him.

"We'll see. I need to go or I won't leave," Blaine sighed tugging Kurt forwards into one last lingering kiss.

"Maybe five minutes more?" Kurt grinned tugging on Blaine's lapels.

"That's cheating," Blaine groaned.

"Turn around is fair play, I didn't say I was above cheating," Kurt laughed. He let out a squeak when Blaine suddenly pressed him against the wall in the hallway, his lips devouring Kurt's hungrily, pressing their bodies together as his hands moved from cupping Kurt's hips - and damn if Blaine's obsession with touching his hips hadn't completely gotten rid of any lingering worries from Sue's pear hips comments - to his ass, tugging them even closer and his tongue swept through Kurt's mouth.

"I…have…to…go," Blaine groaned between kisses.

"No…you…don't," Kurt argued.

"Yes he does because if his hands where I think it is, Burt is on his way down the stairs," Finn said as he walked passed on his way to the kitchen.

"Urgh, I hate this," Kurt huffed dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't exactly enjoy having to leave you either. I'll speak to you tomorrow?" Blaine's asked.

"We start opening presents at seven, you had better be by your phone at 7:02," Kurt grinned.

"I'm speak to you tomorrow. I'll text once I reach Wes's," Blaine took one last kiss before he forced himself out the door and away from Kurt. The longing look in his beautiful eyes doing nothing to help Blaine.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Finley hand it over!" Kurt demanded holding his hand out as soon as Finn sat down nearly startling the sleepy teen back off of his seat.

"Kurt!" Burt scolded lightly but Carole was beaming.

"Oh come on Burt, its his first present off of a boyfriend for Christmas, plus Blaine has amazing taste, I want to see what he bought him!"

As Burt muttered something about never winning now, Kurt snatched the box from Finn's hands as soon it was produced from the pocket of his hoodie. A cautious sniff confirmed that Finn had believed his threat.

"Oo it could be tickets!" Carole suggested eyeing the shape of the present. Kurt grinned as he tore off the brightly coloured wrapping to reveal the box underneath. Holding his breath he lifted the lid of the box and peered in only to frown. "What is it?" Carole leaned over along with Burt.

"Its another present," Burt said as Kurt pulled out the smaller wrapped box. Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's actions he pulled off the wrapping of this box and cautiously pulled back the lid. Letting out a small growl he pulled out a small box, only this one was a little different. There was paper wrapped around it, but it was held in place with an elastic band, and was writing paper.

No pressure. To the first of Merry Christmases, Merry Christmas Kurt. Love Blaine

"What does he mean no pressure?" Burt scowled at the box like it was about to explode.

"Shush, open it Kurt!" Carole encouraged him. Suddenly feeling his heart beating faster Kurt peeled back the lid and took out another box, only this one could only hold one thing and one thing only. Burt's 'that's a ring box!' squeak went right over Kurt's head as he pulled open the lid of the box to reveal a platinum ring with three diamonds…real diamonds…inlaid into the band.

As he pulled it out he noticed something engraved onto the inside and titled it towards the light of the Christmas tree to see it properly. A promise of eternity together. Christmas 2011. Before he could think of what he was doing he was grabbing his phone and dashing from the room leaving Carole to try and calm Burt down while Finn looked around confused as to what just happened.

Wes grinned evilly as he clapped Blaine on the back and put the extra large espresso beside him on the coffee table.

"If you heave on the rug mom with kill you," He said cheerfully.

"Why did I think it was good idea? Its only been…"

"Seven months since we got together,"

"Why would he want to make a commitment like that so soon, I was an idiot,"

"He'll probably think that I'm some sort of freak and run for the hills,"

"Or he'll get all upset and Burt will come round here with his shot gun, he has one you know, he showed me it one time when Kurt was getting ready for a date," Wes, David, Jeff and Nick said dryly. Having heard this through most of the night, several times. Just as Blaine was glaring at them and opening his mouth, to no doubt snap at them his phone started ringing.

"Oh god, I can't answer it, what if he's going to dump me what if…"

"Yeah he's right here Kurt, here you are," David held his phone, his answered phone, with a waiting Kurt on the other end, out to him.

"Dude if he hasn't dumped you because of the staring thing I doubt this will freak him out," Jeff yawned poking him in the side when he just stared at the phone. Groaning and accepting his fate Blaine took the phone.

"Hey,"

"Blaine…are you alright you sound terrible?" The concern in Kurt's voice warmed his heart slightly and calmed the bubbling in his stomach enough for him to ask..

"Did you open my present?" The silence was deafening and then Blaine heard it…a sniff. "Kurt please I didn't mean to upset you, we can go to the mall and get you something different I promise! Please just don't dump me! I knew it was too soon and I shouldn't have done something like this so soon, but when I saw it I thought… but I was an idiot so please…"

"BLAINE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurt's yell had the other three around him blinking at him before grinning as his mad ramble was stopped dead. "Good, now listen very carefully to me Blaine Warbler Anderson, if anyone tries to take this ring off me I will rip them a new one. I absolutely love it and it is not too soon, I am so so so so happy right now you have no idea! So stop freaking out and I am not going to dump you you idiot," Kurt snapped at him.

"You like it?" Blaine raised his head and grinned hopefully at the others and got variations of thumbs up and grins back.

"Are you kidding me? Blaine this is the most romantic, beautiful, amazing thing ever! Although you were having a go at me for overspending on you! Blaine these are real diamonds! Three of them!" Kurt scolded lightly.

"I like spoiling you," Blaine muttered. "And I wanted it to be perfect, its something that, if you want to, you could wear all the time,"

"It perfect Blaine, its gorgeous!" Kurt quickly told him down the phone.

"So you want to wear it?" Blaine asked hopefully. Wes, Jeff, David and Nick all leant forwards eagerly watching him closely for his reaction.

"Eternity, that's a long time," Kurt said softly.

"But that's what I want…and I'd like to have it…with you," Blaine rambled, Jeff's thumbs up and 'smooth' comment was met with a cushion to the face.

"Well, considering the ring is already on I would hope you would," Blaine could hear the grin in Kurt's voice through the phone.

"You're already wearing the ring?" He grinned perking up. Wes, Jeff, Nick and David all crowded even closer, suddenly there were five boys trying to squeeze onto a two seater sofa.

"I've been wearing the ring since before this conversation Blaine. You really thought I wouldn't want to?" Kurt started laughing.

"Well…see…I…I wasn't sure that…"

"Blaine. Thank you," Kurt stopped him before he could get into another ramble.

"Merry Christmas Kurt,"

"Merry Christmas Blaine, and I'll thank you properly tomorrow," Kurt promised huskily.

"Really?" Blaine grinned perking up.

"Please tell me that's not the guys," Kurt groaned as a chorus of wolf whistles, whooping and cheering came down the phone.

"If I say yes is the thank you revoked?" Blaine winced.

"Its reduced," Kurt said dryly.

"Then no, no that is not the guys you are hearing, that's…the tv?" Blaine tried.

"Then why is the tv breaking out into a acapella version of lets get it on?" Kurt asked.

"Because the TV are idiots!" Blaine growled making aborting motions with hand.

"Reduced!"


End file.
